


The Winds of Change

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean: official mom, Gen, castiel and sam: official sleepy children, like a boss, making their way downtown, startin' fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The winds of change are blowing wild and free. You ain't seen nothing like me yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Change

Dean packed up the trunk until he could barely shut the hood. He forced Sam, who was still half-asleep, into the passenger seat, and Castiel, who was almost fully still asleep, into the back seat. He left three twenties on the table in their motel room. He climbed into the Impala, he slammed the door shut, and he locked the car. He stared out at the road ahead, and he started the car.

“Where’re we goin’?” Sam asked tiredly. Dean spared him a brief glance before he focused on the road again.

“Goin’ huntin’ again, Sammy,” Dean informed him. “Get some rest. We’re going to change our lives.”

Sam laughed. “Our lives are never gonna change, Dean. _You_ get some rest.”

Dean snorted and smacked Sam upside the head. “Dude, I’m serious. Go back to sleep.”

“Sam is right,” Castiel added from the back seat. Dean scowled over his shoulder, his frown exaggerated.

“Did I ask for any comments from the peanut gallery?” Dean asked the car at large. “Didn’t think so. Back to sleep, both of you.”

“Fine,” Sam agreed. Castiel fell silent, but, when Dean looked back, he had fallen back asleep, as had Sam. Dean sped up a bit, and focused on nothing but the road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
